Continuing the Lines
by Phantom of The Bandroom
Summary: It's been four years since Odette became a Guardian. But now that she's gotten used to things, other Guardians are being wiped out by strange new demons. Odette is the only one who can stop them... and the only one who can protect her daughter. Sequ to SN
1. Additions

**A/N: Yeah, these suck, but I promise, this is important. Sequ to SN (for those of you who were wondering) is 'shorthand-I-didn't-have-enough-space-in-the-summary' for Sequel to Something New, as in this is the third story in the series (?). Anyways, read and review!**

Odette walked along a silent corridor, the August sun flooding the hall in light as she strolled along. She suddenly felt a light tugging on her pants. She looked down and smiled, and immediately picked up the child who was so desperately trying to get her attention. They grinned at each other when Odette swooped the child up into her arms.

"Mama," the little blonde haired, blue eyed girl said, "when are Daddy and Angel coming back?"

"Soon, Wren, soon," Odette replied patiently. Wren, her four year old daughter, had asked the same question over and over again since Derek and Angel left to take care of some business in Amalia, another Guardian city. Not even Cassandra, Odette's mother was in Elmswell, as she had decided to live in Rayne, a minor Guardian village, to look after things there. Derek and Angel were supposed to be gone for a week, but although there was one more day in that week's time, Odette could understand Wren's impatience. She missed Derek, as she was sure Fiera missed Angel.

The former then appeared in the hallway, throwing a delighted grin at Wren, who returned it as immediately as she received it. Wren and Fiera were close as could be. With Fiera like a beloved sister to Odette, it was only natural she and Wren would hit it off.

"Hey, Wren. How's my favorite princess?" Fiera asked, mussing the girl's blonde locks.

"I miss Daddy and Angel," Wren replied honestly.

"So do I," Fiera agreed, her smile fading for a fraction of a second. She then looked up at Odette, who was visibly happy that her best friend and daughter got along so well. "They are getting back soon, right?"

"You and Wren sound alike," Odette laughed. "Yes, they should be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Good… Are you ready for training?"

Odette nodded and put the hand that was not supporting Wren on her sword's hilt. "Ready," she answered.

"Good, because I wanted to try something new."

"Mama, can I go?" Wren asked.

"Hmm…" Odette stroked her chin, pretending to deliberate. "Did you finish your lessons?" Odette was referring to the lessons from the tutor Wren and a few other noble children received in the morning. Guardians held intelligence in higher respect than strength, meaning all children were very well educated, a very big difference from the human world, where only those who could afford an education received one.

"Yes," Wren replied, sugar coating her answer, as she often did when she wanted something.

"Fiera, what do you think?"

"I think you should stop teasing her," Fiera answered, fighting laughter.

"Yeah!" Wren agreed, giggling, knowing she was going to get her way.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to beat her this afternoon," Fiera said slyly, alluding to the fact that she hadn't won a match in quite a while.

"No!" Wren protested, making a show of hugging Odette tightly around the neck and causing laughter all around.

"All right, you can come and cheer me on," Odette finally said. "But make sure you're careful and don't get hurt."

Fiera led the way to the armory, which was just next to the practice field. Fiera walked to the end of the room, where she had put her sword that morning before she retrieved Odette for training. Odette put Wren down, but held her hand to prevent her from running around or hurting herself on one of the many weapons.

Fiera picked up her adamant sword and something else, which Odette could not see, as Fiera's back was turned. She fastened the sword, sheathe and all, to her belt and began fidgeting with the other items in her hands. She faced Odette, showing her two cylindrical pieces of metal, which were narrow at one end, and wider at the other. Fiera opened them up, using the tiny, skillfully made hinges that were fixed to them, like a curved book.

"Gauntlets," she explained, snapping them onto her forearm. She held up her left arm for Odette to see. The fitted adamant wrapped her forearm perfectly up to about three inches below her elbow. They were just above her wrists, allowing her enough movement to perform the many sword moves she knew. "They're not heavy, and I can move in them. Let's see if I can use them right."

Odette led the way, with Wren in tow, to the practice field, where many other Guardians were sparring. Some of them, upon seeing Odette and Fiera, stopped, and began to watch the two begin their match. Wren sat against the wall, a safe distance from her training mother and friend, and watched, as she had done since her mother deemed her old enough.

For a while, Odette had thought it unwise to allow Wren so close to all the fighting on the practice field, but Fiera explained to her that watching was the best way to learn. More importantly, through watching, Wren would know how to handle a situation, though both of them hoped nothing would happen until she was older.

Fiera dropped her knees and drew her sword. Odette brandished hers and grinned.

"Blow me away," Fiera challenged.

"No problem," Odette grinned.

They collided with all the speed and noise of two lightning bolts. In the next instant, they split up and glared at each other. The next time they came together, they traded blows for a few minutes until their blades locked. They struggled for a moment or two, both trying to free their swords, but neither had any luck until Odette, gaining the upper hand, flicked her wrist, and Fiera's blade landed about twenty feet away, stuck in the ground.

Odette, smirking a little, raised her sword above her head for a mock death blow. However, just as she was bringing it down, Fiera blocked with her new gauntlet on her left arm. With her right arm, she was just about to come around with a hook ton Odette's chin, but Odette wisely jumped back.

Fiera's speed allowed her to hurdle toward Odette like a comet, unhindered by a blade or other heavy object in her hands. For a few minutes, Odette was on the defensive, trying to avoid Fiera's punches. However, she didn't realize she was being corralled.

Odette backed up about three feet past Fiera's sword. When she realized Fiera's plan, it was too late. Fiera, as she ran past, ripped the sword from the ground, sending dirt everywhere, and charged Odette. She swung the blade at Odette, who jumped out of the way just in time. Fiera, unable to control the momentum of the sword, ended up swinging it into the earth, once again getting it stuck there.

Fiera had swung the sword with such force that she fell when it was embedded in the ground again. She rolled once, and Odette saw her opening and doubled back, sword raised again. She struck, stopping just short of Fiera's skin on her heart

Fiera grinned up at Odette. Odette returned it and offered her hand to help Fiera up. Fiera took it, and they both burst into laughter. That was one of their harder fights. They were both soaked with sweat, something that didn't happen often.

Wren ran over to Odette, who again immediately picked her up. Wren gave the victor a kiss on the cheek and a wide smile. Odette hugged her daughter closer.

"Mama won again!" Wren announced proudly. The Guardians who had stopped their training to watch laughed.

"Congratulations Mama!" they called to Odette, who laughed and thanked them in return. She loved the people of Elmswell. With only a slight few exceptions, everyone was very kind to each other, especially to Odette.

"That was…" Fiera panted, wiping her brow on a handkerchief. She had no words to finish the sentence, or none that would express her amazement about the mock fight.

"Intense?" Odette offered.

"Yeah, that's a good word for it. These gauntlets worked pretty well when I got the chance to actually use them." She laughed. Odette hadn't allowed her any time to block blows.

"You didn't seemed too bothered when you were unarmed, Fiera," Odette noted. "Can you fight without a weapon?"

"Well, when the situation calls for it, yes. But I try not to. Bare hands versus sharpened blades isn't always the best match."

"I can imagine."

XxX

Odette and Fiera cleaned up quickly and met each other outside the dining hall for dinner. Wren, who had arrived with Odette, as usual, was very quiet, tired from the day. It seemed like the day they had passed was filled with excitement, starting in the morning with a letter from Derek and Angel, promising they would be home soon, and ending with Odette and Fiera's training match. Just watching it all take place around her made Wren tired.

Wren was an exact copy of Odette. Quiet, but energetic with the same beauty and kindness. It was Fiera's thought that the girl would grow up to break the hearts of many young men. Wren, however, was shy, despite being intelligent for her age, another thing she seemed to inherit from Odette. However, from Derek she received an athleticism that put some of the grown up Guardians, her parents included, to shame.

Wren was the apple of her parents' eyes, the object of the Guardians' affection, and all around well loved by anyone who met her. Fiera took a shine to her very early on, becoming like the girl's aunt.

"Don't make her call me that," she had said to Odette one afternoon, about a year before, who suggested Wren call her that out of respect.

"Why not?" Odette asked.

"As much as I'd love to be your sister, Wren doesn't need to call me by anything other than my name. Besides, it makes me feel like I should be a disciplinarian when she's in my care. You know how I am."

"You seem to have no problem with your cadets," Odette pointed out.

"Yeah, but I can say whatever I want without worrying about offending the queen."

Fiera, as usual, led the march into the dining room. The drummers were, as always, in perfect time with her footsteps, tapping out the familiar cadence. Then, it was Odette and Wren's turn. Odette marched, but with Wren on her hip, it wasn't as easy as it once was. She soon forgot the idea of keeping in step, too distracted by her daughter.

Wren, now that she was old enough to sit at the table, sat to Odette's right, where she would normally be in between her mother and Derek. Fiera was at Odette's left, just like the night she had shown Odette how everything was run in Elmswell. Odette sighed, in deep thought.

"Something wrong?" Fiera asked, concerned for her friend.

"Things are changing so quickly," Odette replied, still pondering the idea.

"How so?"

"Well, Wren's almost four, for starters, and since I've gotten here, nothing's stayed the same for long. You even changed races. You're a Paladin, not Guardian, not demon, not human. Derek has become a father and an excellent king. I'm queen of a race of people I didn't know of before I was attacked by demons. You and Angel were married…"

"I understand," Fiera said, cutting her off, smiling apologetically as she did so. Odette, of course, took it well and bid her go on with a hand gesture. "But change is a good thing. You can't have things stay the same for too long, right?"

"Right," Odette agreed.

The rest of dinner was rather uneventful, filled with the mindless chatter that had become prominent since Angel and Derek's departure. Most of the words spoken expressed their longing for their husbands to be home and their happiness that they would be before sun down the next day.

When they left the dining hall, Wren yawned quite loudly for someone her size.

"Someone's sleepy," Fiera noted, looking pointedly at Wren, who nodded.

"I'm going to put her to bed," Odette said, picking up the exhausted Wren, who immediately rested her head on Odette's shoulder, eyes closing. "Should I skip the story tonight?"

"No!" Wren protested, yawning again immediately afterward.

"Okay, I'll read to you until you fall asleep, alright?"

"Okay."

Fiera could hear them as they walked down the hall, their words echoing off the stone.

Fiera yawned sleepily.


	2. The Late Eastern Line

Fiera groaned. "Stay awake," she commanded herself. "You've still got things to do."

Fiera began walking down the opposite hall, toward the castle's reception room. It was her tradition that she take one final look at everything to make sure things around the castle were secure before retiring for the night. She yawned again.

"I have got to start sleeping better at night," she muttered to herself, not at all looking forward to the early training session she had planned for her cadets.

When she was sure everything was in order, she finally started heading to the other side of the castle, where her and Angel's room was located. However, she was stopped before she could make it to the guard filled anteroom that one would arrive at before entering the staircase to the captain's and royal bed chambers. She fought the urge to groan.

"Captain," one of the castle Guards said, trying to get her attention. He continued when she turned around to speak with him. She recognized him as one of the men stationed in the reception room. "There are people here to see the queen."

"Alright," Fiera said, understanding what the guard wanted. "I'll check them out."

The guard led Fiera back to the reception room, where two other Guardians, who Fiera had never seen before, were standing, waiting patiently until they saw that the guard had not returned with Odette.

"We are here to see the queen," one said edgily.

"It is a matter of utmost importance," the other added, his tone more polite than his companions.

Normally, they would have gotten stern words of warning, which would explain the importance of respect and keeping one's mouth shut until acknowledged, from Fiera, but that night, she didn't have the energy to think of a long speech about it. However, she didn't entirely let it pass.

"You don't see the queen without talking to me first, gentlemen. And you have to leave a good impression on me. I'd say you're off to a rocky start."

"We're very sorry," the second one apologized quickly, elbowing his friend when he did not respond. "I am Omar, and this is my brother, Ivan."

"I am Captain Fiera Reed. Welcome to Elmswell." Fiera's tone was formal, yet guarded, carefully annunciating her words and gauging their reactions, making sure they were of no threat. She was fully awake now and taking on her role of a royal protector. "Now, what business do you have with the queen?"

"We hail from Galina, Captain," Ivan began, before he was cut off.

"You're part of the Eastern Line?" Fiera asked, eyebrows lifting in interest.

"Yes," Omar affirmed.

"Then you've come an awfully long way," Fiera surmised.

"It is very important."

"I'll see what I can do. But the queen is… busy at the moment. Could it wait until morning?"

"It's better that it doesn't," Omar said, a great conviction and seriousness in his voice.

"Then I'll get her."

xXx

Before leaving to retrieve Odette, Fiera led the two Guardians to the meeting room, where countless conferences had been held since Odette had arrived. Fiera smiled, reminded of when Odette ordered the Elder's Council to be disbanded, much to the bitter annoyance of Leda, who had tried to snatch the throne from Odette before she knew she was the rightful princess. That plan had been stopped, luckily, and Odette was now the undisputed queen of the Guardians.

Fiera made her way up to the royal nursery, which was across Odette and Derek's bedroom. There had been talk of moving Wren into another room, as she was getting a little too old to be in a nursery, but Odette wouldn't have it. She still wanted Wren close by, and until she changed her mind, nothing about the rooming arrangement was going to change.

Fiera knocked quietly on the oaken door of the nursery upon hearing a soft voice inside. She opened the door a little, and Odette looked up to see who it was. Upon seeing it was Fiera, Odette signaled for her to wait.

"It's important," Fiera said very quietly, her tone matching the words. Wren suddenly looked up, as she had not been paying attention when the door had been opened. Only when she saw Fiera did she realize someone was in the hall. She became suddenly excited, as she often did when Fiera was around. Fiera, not wanting Odette to have to go through the motions of trying to put Wren to bed again, put her index finger to her lips and signaled sleep by folding her hands under her head.

Wren, getting the message, put her head down and closed her eyes. Odette kissed Wren on the forehead and bid her daughter goodnight and sweet dreams. She then put a silk bookmark on the page she had been reading from and closed the book, setting it down on a small table as she walked out. She closed the door quietly behind her and looked to Fiera for an explanation, not angrily, but knowing that Fiera would not have interrupted if the matter wasn't a significant one.

"What's wrong?"

"There are some Guardians here, from Galina," Fiera began to explain.

"Isn't that about five hundred miles that way?" Odette asked, kicking her head back toward the east.

"Try one thousand," Fiera corrected. "But it is to the east. And north. Far north. They said it was a matter that couldn't wait. If they came here from that far away without sending a letter first, then it must be pretty high up on their list of priorities."

"And what about our priorities?" Odette asked.

"They must expect us to take what they have to say very seriously."

"Then let's go. Of all the times for Derek to be gone..."

"Why, do you need him to handle this?"

"No, it's just easier to think things through when I have his point of view."

"I understand. Angel's a better diplomat than I could ever be."

"Well, I understand that," Odette said slyly, a joke in her voice. "Anyone you meet is lucky to get out of it alive."

Before she could say anything in defensive reply, Fiera yawned once again.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Odette suggested. "I'm sure I can handle this."

"Not a chance. Besides, sleepless nights and long days are my specialty."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"The night before Angel left," Fiera replied, embarrassed.

"How are you still standing?" Odette asked, shocked. She could barely manage one night of going to bed late, let alone a full six nights without resting.

"I can go a month if I need to. And I haven't been _trying_ to stay awake. I just can't sleep."

"Do you miss Angel that much?"

"I guess so. I think it's just too quiet in my room."

"Try having a four-year-old who gets nightmares," Odette muttered.

"Nightmares?" Fiera inquired, concerned.

"Typical kid stuff," Odette assured her. "But they're always the same. They're all about some man named Katriel."

"Katriel?"

Odette shrugged. "Maybe she heard it in a story."

"And a story gave her nightmares?"

"It looks that way. But she won't really explain it to me."

"It strikes me as odd that Wren would get scared by a character in a story, and one that I've never heard of, because I've never heard the name Katriel before."

They let the conversation drop as they finished their walk to the conference room. Upon entering, Odette saw the two men stand up and salute her with the full Guardian bow. They were very large, Odette could see. However, they were calm, and not intimidating.

Odette took her seat, and the others followed suit.

"Your Majesty," Omar said, introducing himself and his brother again, "I am Omar, and this is Ivan, my brother. We have come here with a very important matter from Galina, if you'll allow me to proceed."

"You may," Odette permitted.

"Galina is in grave danger, and so is every other Guardian city."

"From what?" Fiera asked.

"There is a new demon lord," Ivan said. "After you two defeated Sabian, many of his sons battled for power among the demons. They do not intend to avenge their father; rather they want to surpass him. A few of them were great demons, but there is one who has managed to stand out and prove himself a most formidable foe."

Omar then picked up the explanation, continuing where his brother left off. "His name is Katriel."

Odette sat up ramrod straight. "Katriel?" she asked, making sure she heard correctly.

"Katriel," Ivan confirmed.

"I've heard some crazy stuff in my time," Fiera whispered to Odette, "but this tops it all."

"Do you think it could be a coincidence?" Odette asked, now worried about Wren's nightmares.

"Only if pigs could fly. I told you Wren wouldn't be having those dreams for nothing."

"Yes, but how does she know?"

"Excuse me," Ivan said, trying to get their attention. He didn't hear what Odette and Fiera were saying, nor did his brother. However, upon seeing their troubled faces, he was eager to tell them the rest of the information he carried. "Katriel and his minions are no ordinary demons. They are far stronger than the ones from Sabian's time. The entire Eastern Line, save for Galina has been utterly wiped out."

"Eastern Line?" Odette asked, not understanding.

"It's the name for the eastern Guardian cities," Fiera explained. "For example, Amalia, which is to the south of Elmswell, is part of the Southern Line. And Rayne is also part of the Eastern Line."

"What does that make Elmswell?"

"The Central Line, meaning it is the center of the Guardian Kingdom."

Odette nodded in understanding. She turned to Ivan and Omar. "And most of the Eastern Line is gone now?"

"Yes," Ivan replied. "Katriel destroyed everything."

"Are there any survivors?"

"There are always a few in every city. But the cities themselves are always completely destroyed. No buildings are left standing, no belongings are left undestroyed. Whatever the demons can use, they steal. The survivors there are truly left with only the clothes on their backs."

"Wasn't there time to defend the cities?" Fiera asked.

"Rarely," Omar answered. "We would only hear of the demons' latest conquest once before they struck again. They were too fast for us to track or intercept."

"Have you seen them?" Odette inquired.

"Only lurking outside the walls of Galina," Ivan reported. "They are no different in appearance from normal demons, other than their claws are much longer and sharper. However, they are much stronger and smarter. They are not what we're accustomed to fighting."

The last sentence hung in the air a moment before Odette spoke. "Do you know where they're headed?"

"We only know that they will try to take Galina before they come here. That's why we came to warn you."

"Where did they come from?" Fiera asked.

"From Mireia."

"That's all the way to the west of Elmswell!" Odette exclaimed. She'd been there before. It was a hot dry place, full of sandstone castles. The people there had olive toned skin from being in the hot sun.

"Exactly," Fiera said. "Katriel wanted to start by taking out the strongest lines. The Eastern Line is second only to the Central Line. Elmswell breeds the strongest Guardians. If he can take Elmswell, then every other Guardian city is in serious trouble."

Odette was immediately on edge. She wasn't sure how to handle what she was being told. If Elmswell was in danger… her mind flickered up to the nursery, where Wren was doubtlessly sleeping. Odette shivered. If Elmswell fell… what would happen to Wren? "How is Galina doing?"

"Not well, your majesty," Ivan admitted. "It will fall soon, so we thought it best to warn the Four Mountains."

Fiera was confused. "Four Mountains?"

Omar smiled faintly. "It is the name we have given the two of you, Captain Angel, and King Derek. You remind the Eastern Linesmen of the mountains that surround our home, protective and unmoving."

"Then we'll burry those demons in an avalanche," Odette vowed.

After a few more minutes of exchanging information, Odette and Fiera agreed with Ivan and Omar that it was best to retire.

"We'd like to be home tomorrow," Omar explained as they stood up. "If Galina falls, we will fall with her."

They left the conference room quietly.

"See to it these two get a good place to rest and a good meal in the morning," Fiera commanded one of the servants, who saluted her and immediately did as he was told, Omar and Ivan following behind him as he led them to their rooms.

Odette and Fiera walked silently to the anteroom.

"We face annihilation," Fiera said solemnly.

"I know," Odette replied. "Fiera, what would happen to Wren if Elmswell would fall?"

"You'd be long gone before that."

"You mean I would run away?"

"No, you would escape so you would be able to keep Wren safe and you and Derek would be able to lead from another city, though if Elmswell does fall, I can't think of any good place that would stand up to these new demons."

"What about you?"

"I'll be where I'm needed, as always, even if it doesn't mean at your side, my friend. But I promise, I will try to live through this, for your sake. I know you'd be useless without me."

Odette laughed.

Odette did owe Fiera for everything she had done for her. Without Fiera, everything that was around her would be nothing but a figment of her imagination, a very strange dream. She sighed. They had arrived at the anteroom. After a short bidding goodnight, Fiera went to her room.

Odette climbed the stairs and changed clothes blankly, thinking only of the new danger that had surfaced. When she was finally able to lie down, she found she could not rest her mind, not that she had time before a little voice called to her.

"Mama! I had a bad dream!"


	3. Homecoming

Odette had no trouble getting out of bed, restless as she was. She quickly crossed the hall into the nursery, and walked over to Wren, forcing herself to slow down so as not to scare her. Wren was sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard. Odette slid into the very short bed and wrapped one arm around her daughter.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I had the dream again," Wren answered, looking scared. Odette had never seen her so terrified. Wren was exceptionally brave, hardly flinching when the other children jumped out of corners as they tried to frighten her. In fact, most of them had given up. Seeing Wren so shaken scared Odette.

"How many times have you had this dream, Wren?"

"I… don't know," Wren mumbled, unable to give a definitive answer. "A lot."

Odette sighed. "Come on, I'll let you sleep with me." Odette picked Wren up. Neither one of them was really going to sleep that night, so why not be sleepless together?

Odette carried Wren to her and Derek's room. She pulled back the bed sheets and put Wren down in the bed, and then slid in herself. Wren was still shaken up about her nightmare, Odette could tell. She wondered if it was about Katriel.

"Wren, tell me about your dream."

"It was scary," Wren began. "I was walking alone, and then you and Daddy were there. You were telling me to run. And then Katriel came."

"Katriel?"

"He looks like a Guardian, but, Mama, there's something wrong with him."

"Why? Does he look scary?"

"Yes, but he's not ugly. He's pretty. But there's something wrong with him."

Odette pondered that. Katriel wasn't like Sabian then. She recalled Sabian very well, the horns, the ghastly white hair, the deep red skin, the evil eyes… Katriel probably didn't look anything like that, assuming the Katriel Omar and Ivan spoke of and the one in Wren's nightmares were the same.

"So what happens next?"

"He just walks down the road, toward me, but when he passes you and Daddy, you…"

"What, Wren? You can tell me."

"You fall down. And you don't get up."

Odette fought a shiver. She had Wren wrapped in her arms, holding her close for comfort, so if she moved even slightly, Wren would feel it.

It was odd enough, as Fiera had said, that Wren was having nightmares in the first place, although Odette had, at first, denied its significance. Then, the nightmares were about a man none of them had heard of until the two men from Galina had come. Worse, in Wren's dreams, Odette and Derek died, or at least, that's what Odette gathered.

She sighed, wondering if she should press for more information from her daughter, or wait. One thing brought her comfort, and that was the fact that Derek would be home tomorrow. But what would he say?

It was hard to think past her exhaustion. Wren, with one final yawn, had fallen asleep in Odette's arms.

"At least she's close to me now," Odette whispered to herself. "She's still with me."

Odette finally fell asleep, lulled by Wren's steady breathing.

XxX

Meanwhile, Fiera found she couldn't sleep either. Earlier, her mind was foggy with tiredness. She was close to lethargic, and yet now she could find no peace. She walked around her room for a few minutes, even doing a few push ups, trying desperately to wear herself out so she would be forced to fall asleep. But nothing worked.

She was worried about Galina, and whether or not it would hold up. She was worried about Elmswell, and whether or not it would be able to stand if Galina fell. She was also worried about Odette and Wren. Odette was afraid of something happening to Wren, and Wren was having dreams about the worst demon lord since Sabian. Things weren't as peaceful as they had been as recently as that afternoon, and the thought was unsettling, to say the least.

Finally giving up on trying to exhaust herself, Fiera stumbled in the dark over to Angel's nearly empty wardrobe. Finding what she was looking for, she changed shirts. Angel had left one of his nightshirts, and his scent was exactly what she needed to fall asleep. She felt silly for getting so restless without him, but she was too accustomed to his being around to be able to function normally.

She felt an immediate sense of relief and closeness when she pulled Angel's shirt over her head. It was far too long, and the neck hole hung off her shoulder, exposing her skin. The shirt ran to her thighs, making it look like a very short dress. But it was a little piece of Angel, and that's what really mattered to her.

She looked over to her bed and grimaced. It was simply too big without Angel. She sighed. Grabbing his pillow and the comforter, she made her way over to the sofa that was in the room. She threw down Angel's pillow and nearly collapsed on the couch. She was vaguely happy to find she was absolutely worn out. She fell into a deep sleep before she had time to pull the comforter over her.

XxX

The next morning, Odette awoke first. Wren was still tangled in her arms.

"Wake up, sweetie."

Wren stirred slightly. Odette unwrapped her arms from around Wren to give her some room. Finally, Wren sat up. She definitely did not sleep well, that much was clear. Then again, Odette didn't either. Her dreams were confusing, coming too fast to decipher and too strange to figure out now that she was awake.

"Daddy's coming home soon," Odette said.

Wren broke into a wide smile. "And Angel too," she added.

Angel, being so close to Fiera, was also quite close to Wren. With Derek, the five of them were like a large family. It was sometimes hard to believe Fiera and Angel were just friends, not related by blood. It felt like Fiera and Odette were sisters, and Angel and Derek had hit it off as well.

"Let's go see if Fiera's awake," Odette suggested. "But we'll need to get dressed first."

Odette led Wren to her room to do so. Wren, insisting she could dress herself, disappeared into her room. Odette walked back to her empty bedroom, her mind clouded again. While she was alone, Odette sat back down on the bed. She messaged her temples, trying to relax herself a little. She was still tired, and her mind wasn't totally awake.

However, she knew she had to keep up the façade, at least until she had a moment alone with Derek, who would want to know everything he had missed while he was gone.

Odette smiled despite her mood, thinking of how Derek had become such a good father. He was absolutely devoted to Wren and Odette, thinking of little else besides them. He was proud of his small family. Wren was definitely his little girl, and he treated her every bit like the princess she was.

Odette's mood was lightened as she changed, quickly so that Wren would not ask what was taking so long. The child could be impatient sometimes, especially when she was excited about something, or if Fiera was involved. Fiera had become a role model and friend for Wren. They were thick as thieves, and even if Wren sometimes didn't listen to her parents, she unfalteringly listened to Fiera. Odette knew when Wren was with Fiera, her daughter was in very good hands.

When both Odette and Wren were ready, they made their way to Fiera's room. Odette knocked, but received no answer.

"Fiera?" she called gently as she opened the door a crack. When she peeked in, Odette could see Fiera lying face down on the sofa, breathing heavily, her chest visibly rising and falling with each inhalation and exhalation of air, and with one arm hanging off the side of the couch.

Fiera jerked awake, making a noise that made it sound like she had just surfaced from under water. She glanced around, confused for a moment, until she looked toward the doorway. She smiled, seeing Odette and a giggling Wren. She got up, careful not to trip over the comforter that was on the floor, and still somehow tangled around her foot.

She walked over and picked up Wren, mussing her hair. "You think I'm funny, kid? Do ya?"

Wren laughed even louder in response. Fiera began tickling her. Odette laughed along with them.

"Okay, she's yours," Fiera declared, handing Wren to Odette. "I have to change."

Wren was still giggling in her mother's arms when Fiera closed the door.

Fiera changed quickly, grabbing the first things her hands touched. She rejoined Odette and Wren in the hall.

"Was that Angel's shirt?" Odette inquired.

"Yes," Fiera admitted.

"And you slept on the sofa when there's a perfectly good bed in the room?"

"It's too big when Angel's not around. So, I figured Angel's shirt would remind me of him, and the couch wouldn't be too big for me to sleep in. I still feel groggy. How about you? Did you sleep okay?"

"Not really," Odette replied. "Wren had another nightmare, so she slept with me."

"But that's not what kept you up, was it?" Fiera asked, her tone a little more serious.

"No."

"Mama kicks when she sleeps," Wren announced.

"I do not," Odette denied mockingly, like a child. She turned to Fiera. "So that's why Derek complains about bruises that mysteriously appear on his legs."

Fiera laughed. "Angel's lucky I don't kick. He'd probably end up on the floor ten feet away."

"I don't doubt that."

"I'm so glad they're coming back today."

"So am I."

"Me too!" Wren agreed excitedly.

XxX

Fiera, Wren, and Odette ate breakfast together, talking of little else besides Derek and Angel's return. Fiera had cancelled cadet training for that morning, and Wren was free from her lessons for the day.

Wren seemed to be most excited, but Odette was definitely the most relieved. As much as she wished Derek could come home to a happy family, he simply could not. He had to know what had been going on in his absence.

Finally, afternoon rolled around. It was warm out, and the sun was bright. At last, the doors to the reception opened, and in walked Derek and Angel. Fiera, Wren, and Odette were there to greet them.

Angel dropped his things and wrapped his arms around Fiera, inhaling the scent of her hair. "Missed you," he whispered.

"Missed you too," Fiera replied.

Derek was forced to drop his things when Wren ran up to him. He caught her in his arms and swooped her into the air, happy beyond boundaries to see his little girl again. He shifted Wren to one arm, and wrapped the other around Odette, who gave him a 'welcome home' kiss.

It felt good to be reunited, despite what Odette was going to have to tell Derek when Wren was distracted. Ivan and Omar had left early that morning, before Odette, Wren, and Fiera were even awake. She wished they hadn't left, so she could have some help explaining everything. But she knew this was something she had to tell Derek herself. He wouldn't want to hear it from anyone else.

XxX

Odette received her moment of alone time with Derek while Wren was with a group of other children playing. Odette and Derek walked in the garden, among the labyrinth of hedges that Odette often found peaceful.

"Is something wrong, Odette?" Derek inquired, noticing that she'd been awfully quiet when he came home.

"Yes," she admitted. She explained everything that had happened the day before. Derek listened quietly and calmly, his face changing by only minute degrees during parts that involved Wren.

"So this Katriel is a stronger demon than any we've fought before?" he asked, wanting to confirm what he'd just heard.

"Yes."

"And Wren's dreaming about him, but doesn't know that he's a demon?"

"Yes."

Derek groaned. "Wren thinks all demons are big, ugly monsters. She doesn't know they can take other forms. What if she sees Katriel or some other demon, but doesn't realize the danger?"

"I don't know, Derek. But we need to make sure we're ready, if Galina falls."

"I can't believe anyone was able to wipe out most of the Eastern Line. I thought they were some of the strongest fighters in the Guardian world."

"How did you know?"

"Angel explained it to me, everything about the lines and who's the strongest, I mean. He knows a lot of this stuff."

"Fiera had to explain it to me last night. She knows a lot too."

"You're worried about them too, aren't you?" He knew Odette was worried about Wren. He didn't even have to ask about that, as it was so obvious. But he wanted to probe a little about Angel and Fiera. He knew he was worried about them.

"Of course I am. Fiera is like a sister to me, and Wren adores her. Angel is like a brother-in-law, but he means even more than that to me. He's a great friend. I don't want them to get hurt in all this mess."

Derek nodded in agreement. "They're part of the family."

XxX

That night, just before going to bed, Fiera received a letter, meant for her and the queen. She opened it up and checked the bottom for a signature.

It was from Ivan and Omar.

Without reading it, Fiera closed the letter and went to Derek and Odette's room. She knocked on the door, telling them about the letter. As soon as they were decent, Odette and Derek bade her come in. They read the note together, looking over Fiera's shoulder. Most of it was formalities thanking them for their help, but there was a very somber tone about the letter. Then, one sentence stood out from the others.

"Galina has fallen."


	4. Invaded

Fiera read the sentence twice more before she accepted it as a truth. Odette and Derek exchanged nervous glances, first at each other, and then in the direction of the nursery, where Wren was sound asleep. Odette was just about to walk out the door when she was stopped by the sound of her best friend's logical voice.

"There's nothing we can do now," Fiera said. "It's too late for tonight. Tomorrow, we need to put everyone on alert."

"What if they attack Rayne first?" Odette asked, concerned about her mother.

"They probably won't. Now that they've taken Galina, they won't waste time with lesser cities like Rayne. I'm also assuming they didn't know Ivan and Omar came to warn us, so they'll be planning a sneak attack."

"How long do you think we have to get ready?" Derek asked.

"I don't know," Fiera answered, a little disappointed. She wished she had a time table to help her and the others prepare.

"Neither do I," Odette added. "Ivan and Omar said they were to fast to track or predict."

"I'm going to alert every guard on the walls tonight," Fiera announced, moving toward the door. "Tomorrow, we'll tell all the other Guardians."

"How are we going to tell everyone tomorrow?" Odette inquired.

"Just call a full Guardian meeting. I'll help you with that. Everyone who is able will come, and those who are absent will hear of it from their friends that went. After that, we'll just get ready as best we can on short notice."

XxX

After spreading the message of a possible attack to the Guardians who patrolled the city wall at night, Fiera went back to her room, but knew she was not going to sleep that night. She was far too nervous to let her mind slow down enough to allow for sleep.

Angel was immediately concerned, and was quick to ask what was wrong. Fiera told him everything, starting with Wren's dreams and ending with the letter and their plans for thee next day. He listened intently to everything, as Derek had the day before, taking everything in, thinking about everything, carefully analyzing each new piece of information.

"I'd be willing to bet Katriel is giving Wren nightmares on purpose," Angel said thoughtfully.

"Why? How?"

"He might want to scare us, or at least Odette and Derek, before he actually comes. If he can push them over the edge, they might not be able to defend Elmswell as well as they could. As for how, based on what I heard about Katriel, he can probably tap into weaker minds, not to say Wren isn't intelligent, but she doesn't know how to defend her mind. She's the most vulnerable person among Odette and Derek's circle. You said yourself that demons attack the weakest link in a Guardian's family."

Fiera nodded, thinking about when Derek was human. They had to transform him so he wouldn't be a liability. Derek was physically more than able to handle himself against demons, but Wren certainly was not. She didn't want Wren in danger. She didn't want someone who was like a beloved niece to her to be vulnerable to any kind of demon.

"How are we going to fight the demons when they come?"

"I don't know, Fiera. If every city in the Eastern Line has fallen, then Elmswell doesn't have much hope. We might be the strongest Guardians, but these demons aren't weak. They could probably take us down. It will come to a struggle, but it's a firm possibility that we might lose."

XxX

The next day was overcast, echoing Odette, Derek, Fiera, and Angel's feelings. The meeting was called and soon after adjourned. There was not much to say other than orders to stay in the city and be on guard for anything. Training would go on as usual for anyone who wanted it, but children did not need to attend lessons. Elmswell was forced to turn in on itself, no longer able to interact with other cities.

And still, there was much to be done. Fiera personally checked the city walls for weaknesses, inspecting them thoroughly, starting over again when she finished. Angel organized guard crews, setting up positions along the walls for everyone who would be able to stand watch. Odette and Derek supervised the arming of everyone in the city and making sure there were enough resources to go around. The citizens were more than cooperative, and everything ran smoothly.

Wren was unsure of what was going on, but she knew that it was important. She was very quiet that first day of preparation, hardly speaking to anyone around her. Odette was understandably worried about her. Fiera and Angel had explained their theories about why and how Wren was having nightmares about Katriel, making Odette more thoughtful about Wren's safety.

On one hand, Elmswell was in grave danger. There was a huge possibility of defeat. Wren wasn't as safe there as Odette had once thought she was. However, there was nowhere else Wren could go, and Odette couldn't bear to be apart from her daughter. Even if Wren made it safely away from Elmswell, Katriel would probably be able to find her. He could, after all, get inside her mind. How far away from that would tracking her be?

Odette knew time was running out quickly. She knew the demons were coming, and they would be relentless. On Fiera's advice, Odette explained things to Wren in the best way she could.

"Katriel's coming?" Wren asked, fear etched on her face, running deep in her blue eyes.

"Yes," Odette answered. "But don't worry. I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"But he'll hurt you, Mama," Wren countered desperately, eyes widening.

"He'll try," Odette admitted to her daughter. "But that's all he'll do. He's not going to win."

"But in my dream…"

"Sometimes dreams don't come true, Wren. And this one is one of the ones that won't come true, I promise."

XxX

Fiera and Angel came inside soaking wet. It had started raining sometime in the late afternoon. Now it was a full on storm. Lightning crashed and thunder rumbled. The din outside was deafening. Odette felt she could hardly think in the cacophony, but she knew it was her own nerves and exhaustion that was taking their effect on her mind.

"I checked and double checked the walls," Fiera reported. "Those demons are going to have a hard time trying to get through them."

"I reorganized the guards along the wall," Angel said. "I've got the strongest fighters in the weaker spots on the walls and vice versa. They should be able to hold out against the demons until the rest of us can get there to reinforce them."

Odette nodded. "Good."

"It's going to be alright," Fiera promised, putting her hand on Odette's shoulder.

"I tried to tell that to Wren," Odette muttered. "Even she didn't believe me."

"Well, you're going to have to believe me," Fiera declared. "I am a selfish creature, and I find that I get what I want. And I want things to be alright, so that's what's going to happen." She finished her sentence with a confident nod. Odette laughed, glad that someone was optimistic.

Dinner was strained. Everything went on as usual, but the chatter that normally filled the room was little more than a narrow droning of words, whispered so quietly that one could hear each time a plate was struck with a utensil.

Wren sat protected between her parents, looking at one then the other every few minutes. Fiera lacked her normal energy, too exhausted by her worried state to think of any kind of conversation. Angel was even less talkative, speaking only when addressed, and using only one or two word answers. Odette and Derek made an attempt to sound like something that resembled normalcy, but failed miserably. There was tension in the room that was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Dinner ended quickly. Odette and Derek agreed with Fiera and Angel that it would be a good idea to do some planning before they went to bed.

"Not that going to bed is going to help my any," Fiera said. "Looks like another sleepless night for me."

All of them, Wren included went into the conference room. Derek, having not noticed Wren following them before, was surprised to see she was there.

"Wren, why don't you go up to bed? I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Let her stay, Derek," Odette said.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for her to be down here while we talk about all this?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Normally, no. But she's got a stake in this too, and she needs to know what's going on."

"She's four," Derek insisted.

"She can handle it. And besides that, I assure you, she's going to be awake all night anyway. If she's anything like me"

"And she is," Derek smiled.

"Then the not knowing will keep her awake more than planning things will."

They all took seats at the table, Odette, as usual, at the head, Derek to her right, Fiera to the left, Angel beside her, and Wren in Odette's lap.

Planning the siege wasn't easy from their position as the defenders. They had no way to predict when the demons would attack. They weren't even sure when Galina fell. Needless to say, time was not at all on their side, making the prospect of having to defend themselves more grim.

Their planning was more than interrupted when a demon suddenly burst through the window. It leaped onto the table and charged toward Odette and Wren. Odette froze up, unable to move, too awed by the demon's speed. She'd never seen a demon move that fast, and somehow, she was unable to break her gaze.

Fiera jumped in front of Odette and Wren. "Get out of here, Odette!" she barked, brandishing her sword at the demon that had jumped on the meeting room table right in front of where Odette was standing. "Go!"

Odette immediately complied, snapped out of her brief trance, holding Wren close to her heart. Derek followed, knowing Odette wouldn't be able to fight with Wren in her arms, and Wren wouldn't be able to run on her own if Odette put her down.

Fiera glared up at the demon, which in turn roared and with one movement of his giant hand, he left three slash marks as he swiped his long claws across her cheek. She resisted the urge to cry out in pain as it jumped on her, knocking her to the stone floor. It was just about to finish her with another strike of its blade-like claws when a sword was suddenly embedded in its back.

When the demon fell over, Fiera could see Angel as he extended his hand to help her up. She gratefully took it, thanking him for the save.

"You don't need to thank me," he replied, "because I assure you, there's going to be a lot more of those demons all around the castle."

"Great."

They moved down the hall with a speed that exceeded anything they had achieved before. They met up with Odette, Derek, and Wren in the antechamber that led to their rooms.

"You need to get out," Fiera said.

"Run away?" Derek asked, lifting his eyebrows, surprised it was Fiera who had suggested it.

"These demons are stronger, more powerful, and less civilized. They don't exercise thought, logic, or restraint. Not even the Guardians here can handle them as well as the ones before, as evidenced by the fact that we were just attacked in a spot where the amount of guards is only exceeded by this room. We need to leave and regroup so we can conserve and recover our strength."

"What about everyone else here?" Odette asked.

"I'll stay behind and give orders to evacuate and help where and when I can."

"I'll stay with you," Angel volunteered.

"No, you need to go with them so someone will be looking out for them."

"But"

"That's an order," Fiera interrupted somewhat harshly. Angel seemed to take no offense, but Fiera felt immediate remorse for being so cold. She hugged him as she whispered in his ear. "Listen, they need help, more than I do. And I need to make sure everyone gets out of here safely. I can't worry about the four of you while I'm trying to handle things here. Don't worry about me."

They pulled apart. Angel nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks. Odette, Derek, get somewhere where you won't be found. There is a castle north of Rayne. Try going there, if you can. Don't stop anywhere, Rayne included. No one can know where you are. Angel will accompany you, and I'll join you as soon as I know everyone here has left."

"How will you find us?" Derek asked.

"I'm a master tracker, along with all my other talents. I'll find you."

Within the hour, Angel, Derek, and Odette where packed and ready with Wren. They cautiously slipped out of the northern gate, careful not to attract attention. After running a short distance, they switched to flying, careful to stay low so they wouldn't be noticed. They circled around Elmswell and headed east, in the direction of Rayne. They could see the little town below them as they flew over. They then turned north.

The trip to the castle Fiera spoke of was a fast one, with everyone flying at their top speeds. It was silent as well. Angel was obviously worried about Fiera, as were Odette and Derek. However, Angel had lost her, his love, once, and he was determined not to lose her ever again.

Meanwhile, Fiera was organizing the evacuation of Elmswell. Most of the Guardians were apprehensive about leaving, but after Fiera's warning about them, they were more willing to follow orders.

The demons had managed to jump onto the walls and overtake the Guardians placed there. The guards didn't stand a chance as they were distracted by the first wave of demons, which allowed for the rest of the demons to take over the castle, which was now over run with demons.

Fiera ran as fast as she could through the city, calling out her orders of evacuation. Once, she turned around, and on the end of the city that started just outside the castle, smoke was billowing into the sky. The rain from earlier did nothing to stop the houses, which had been dry in the August sun, from burning brightly in the night. There were sounds of buildings being looted, and every now and then, screams of frightened Guardian children.

Fiera was glad Angel and the others were able to escape, but she wondered about her own chances.


	5. Reunited

The castle Odette, Derek, Wren, and Angel arrived at was abandoned and rundown. It reminded Odette of Swan Lake's castle at the time when she was held captive there. It was still standing, but that was the best they could ask of the decrepit old building.

They arrived in the castle's lobby. The eerie silence surrounded them, engulfed them. Now that everything was still, Angel's worries about Fiera were magnified, made worse by the fact that there were no distractions around.

Wren was silent as well. However, her silence was not due to her worry over Fiera, although she did wonder when Fiera would get there. She was tired from everything that had happened. She had seen her home invaded, she had to escape with her family and Angel, and she was now in a place she had never seen before. All because of something from her nightmares.

Odette and Derek were relieved to be away from Elmswell, but afraid that Fiera wouldn't be able to make it to them. Odette knew Fiera wasn't as strong as she once was against demons. She wondered what consequences that would have on Fiera's survival.

xXx

Most of the Guardians in Elmswell escaped safely, save for Fiera, who was still making sure no one was left behind or trapped in the rubble.

Fiera zipped around the buildings that were left standing, using them for cover as she moved about the inferno that was Elmswell. She had to remain perfectly stealthy to escape the demons' notice. She was running out of places to hide, as most of them were towering infernos that would either fall or cast too much light on her, but she knew she was coming upon a lower spot on the city wall she could jump onto and escape from there. But getting there meant she would have to cross the main road.

Jumping over it was not an option, as she could be noticed, and one brick thrown by a burly demon would bring her down. She couldn't run, as these new demons were fast enough to catch her if they noticed her in time.

She resorted to sneaking from building to building, working her way around clusters of rogue demons until she made it to the side of the street. From a spot on the corner of a house, she waited, trying to decide what to do next. Unfortunately, the support system holding up the house beside her gave way from fire damage. It collapsed, causing Fiera to jump into the middle of the street to save herself.

Then, she saw him.

Katriel looked like no other demon she had ever seen before. He was handsome in the extreme, and still more than that. He looked like a young god, standing among the burning wreckage of the city. His long silver hair flowed in the wind, as if it was just a breezy day, not a night of burning. His features were perfect, long and slender, not scrawny. Power radiated from him like heat off a fire. She shivered as she saw his black, emotionless eyes as they looked upon the havoc he created.

Fiera was overtaken by a sudden, profound hatred of him.

When he saw her, Katriel smirked and strolled over to her, his stride relaxed, taking his time to get to her. "Well, if it isn't my father's favorite daughter."

Fiera glared at him. True, Sabian had been her father in her past life, but she was working hard to forget all that. She was working past it. "Well, if it isn't another one of my father's bastard children."

"You're not much better."

"No, but I turned myself around."

"Are you going to try to convince me I should do the same?"

"No, I'm just going to kill you. Then, I'm going to drive the rest of these disgusting demons straight back to hell."

Suddenly, a familiar voice entered Fiera's mind, stopping everything around her. She was completely alone with the voice.

"Fiera," Helena said soothingly. "You cannot fight Katriel. This is Odette's battle. She alone must defeat him. Retreat now."

"You would have me run away?" Fiera demanded.

"I would have you live. You will be more helpful to Odette and the others if you live. You must find them, quickly before the roads are completely blocked off by demons."

The trance broke, and Fiera was back in the present. A dense fog was rolling in, the work of Helena, Fiera was sure. Fiera began to back into it, using it to conceal herself.

"There's been a slight change in plans, Katriel. Looks like you won this round, but don't get too comfortable."

Fiera stole into the night, using the heavy fog as her cover until she reached the part of the wall she had been heading for all along. She leaped up to the wall, and then over it, landing on her feet on the other side. She cast on last backward glance at the burning city. Sparks rose into the sky and mingled with the smoke. She wondered if she would ever be able to return to Elmswell.

Fiera continued to run until she was stopped by demon sentries, place a few miles outside the city to keep other Guardians from getting in. She drew her sword and charged. Unfortunately, they were stronger than any other demon she had fought, save for Sabian, and she was already not as effective as she used to be against demons. She was forced to give up some of her strength so she could be able to use her other new powers.

The demons were ultimately defeated, but not before one of them slashed Fiera's arm, visible by the long trail of blood on her sleeve. She could feel her arm going lame from the blood loss. Clutching it, trying her best to stop the bleeding, she started to run again, slower this time. She prayed the loss of all the blood would not stop her from getting to Angel and the others.

xXx

Several hours, or what felt like it, passed slowly for Odette and the others. Angel was still not vocal, and Wren was fighting sleep, for fear of nightmares. Just as Angel was about to walk out the door and search for Fiera through the storm, the latter burst through the great oak door. After she entered, she shoved the door closed against the rain and rested on the wood as she slid down to the floor in exhaustion.

Angel was the first to spot her arm. He immediately ran over, quickly asking her if she was alright.

"Is it…" Angel could bring himself to finish.

"No, it's not fatal," she promised him, her voice barely above a weak whisper. "I'll be fine it could have been a lot worse, though."

"What happened?"

"I met up with some demons in the woods on my way out. They didn't go down easily, obviously." Fiera turned to Odette, who joined them at the door. "Odette, everyone's out of Elmswell. It's empty except for the demons."

"Thank you, Fiera," Odette said gratefully.

"It's nothing. Odette, you have to beat Katriel. I'm not nearly strong enough, and besides that, it's your battle."

"My battle? Specifically?"

"According to Helena, yes. And I agree with her. I've never seen power like that. I imagine he could give Elmswell a run for its money on his own. But he's got an army of demons too. I'm not able to beat these demons as I was with the others. These are different, far different."

Odette nodded. "I understand."

Fiera leaned her head back on the door. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, allowing herself a moment's rest. Wren came up beside her, sitting down next to her and putting her hand on Fiera's.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, kid, I'll be fine," Fiera replied.

"Okay, good, 'cause Mama's going to need help beating Katriel."

Fiera smiled tiredly. "I'll do what I can."

Odette beckoned to her daughter. "Wren, why don't you come with me and let Fiera rest?"

"No," Fiera cut in, waving her hand. "She's not bothering me."

xXx

A few more hours passed. The sun rose, but was completely blocked by the angry storm clouds that brewed outside, threatening another day and night of rain, thunder, and lightning. Odette, Angel, and Derek decided not to try and find rooms to sleep in that night, as those who would be able to sleep were too exhausted to try, and those who were too awake and alert were sure the old castle couldn't handle tenants, not to mention the fact that no one really wanted to be alone.

So, the remainder of the night and the following morning was spent planning. However, there were few ideas. Odette couldn't believe Elmswell was destroyed. She couldn't believe such an evil demon had taken over her home. She was filled with an immediate sense of anger. She hated a demon she had never laid eyes on.

"I suppose that's saying something," she said to Angel, who was the only one awake. Derek was asleep in one of the chairs he and Angel managed to salvage when they were looking around the castle for furniture to sleep on.

"It's not your fault," Angel assured her. "But I suppose you knew that."

"I'm not used to hating things. But I think I'd hate anything that put my family in danger." She glanced from Derek to Wren, who was sleeping in Fiera's lap, still leaned against the door. "Wouldn't you?"

"Yes. Fiera doesn't even have to be in danger for me to hate someone for her. I hated Leda before she was fallen, simply because she caused Fiera so much pain. I'd protect her from anything, even if it seems like she doesn't need it."

"She doesn't let you protect her, but she does have a soft side, doesn't she?"

"You don't know the half of it. Fiera, when she lets her guard down, is the kindest, most gentle person I know. But she's seen enough of the world to know that letting her guard down could be the end of her. She trusts you, though, and Derek."

"Which is why she works so hard to help us," Odette surmised.

"She thinks of you as a sister, and since she does, she's going to treat you like one. Fiera always wanted a big family."

"So are you two thinking about having children, then? Stop me if I'm prying," Odette added quickly, not wanting to be rude.

"It's alright. We've talked about it and thought about it. But Fiera doesn't know if she's ready yet. And I'm willing to give her all the time in the world. I don't think it'll take long after this all goes away. She really loves kids."

"Wren especially," Odette glanced again at Fiera and Wren. They looked pretty peaceful, like sisters, Odette thought. Funny that Fiera was also thought of as Odette's sister at the same time. "Wren likes her too."

"They are quite a pair," Angel chuckled. "I think Fiera's drawn to the fact that Wren is always happy. Well, except for right now, but you get my point. They're going to be good friends when Wren grows up."

"So Fiera's just as scared for her as Derek and me."

"Yes. Again, you're like family to Fiera. You might not be related by blood, but you might as well be. Also, Fiera gets scared just like anyone else. She's just too proud to let it show on her face and in her actions. Being courageous isn't about being without fear, it's about being afraid, but pressing on anyway."

Odette pondered that. She was scared too. She was scared for Wren and Derek and for Elmswell. She was scared for Fiera, her sister in most senses of the word, and Angel, who was a thoughtful friend. She knew she had to do something about Katriel, but she didn't know what. She knew she would have to go back and confront Katriel, but she didn't know how.

Going back would mean walking right into a city full of demons headed by Katriel. She couldn't bring Wren there and have only the hope that her daughter would be safe. However, she couldn't leave Wren in Rayne, as someone would see them. Odette couldn't afford for anyone to stay behind and guard Wren while she fought Katriel. She needed all the manpower she could get out of Derek, Angel, and Fiera, not to mention the fact that no one would want to stay behind. Derek would want to stay beside Odette, and Angel and Fiera would want to stay with each other as well.

However, herself included, there were four people in the room that would do whatever it takes to beat Katriel, regardless of how painful it would be.

Presently, breaking Odette's thoughts, Wren walked over. Odette was quick to pick her up and set her daughter in her lap. There was something about Wren that unfalteringly calmed her down.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Odette cooed. Wren was still very tired. Her eyes were half shut and in response to Odette's greeting, she yawned. Odette looked over at Fiera. Amazingly enough, she was still sleeping.

"Fiera could sleep through anything," Angel commented, following Odette's gaze. "Especially since she's been so sleepless lately."

"She's lucky," Derek said, just waking up himself. Odette smiled at him. He was a light sleeper. Odette used to joke that it was his guilty conscience – that or the fact that he was probably part watchdog.

"I would call myself a lot of things," Fiera said, standing up. "But lucky isn't one of them."

"Well, you've got me," Angel said, taking her hand as she walked up beside him.

"True," she agreed.

"How's your arm?" Odette asked.

"Still attached. The wound healed up nicely, so it's not going to be a problem. Who needs proper medical treatment when you can just sleep off an injury or disease?"

"You're going to have the plague and you'll still be preaching that nonsense," Angel laughed.

"And when I wake up, I'll be perfectly fine, whereas you, who will stay up all night worrying about me, will be collapsed from exhaustion. And who's going to have to take care of you? Me." Fiera smirked at Angel, who laughed again. She then turned to Odette. "So what's the plan?"

Odette thought about it for a moment before answering.

"We have to go back."


	6. Return to Elmswell

To make sure the trip back went somewhat smoothly, Fiera and Angel went on a quick search of the castle grounds, making sure there were no demons waiting to ambush them. They had already swept through the castle already, searching for weaknesses and possible intruders. Since they found none, they decided to continue their inspection outside. Meanwhile, Wren had fallen back asleep, and was curled up on the floor with Odette's cape. This gave Derek, who had many apprehensions about going back to Elmswell, a moment to talk alone with Odette.

"Go back?" Derek echoed Odette's words from earlier. "How can we go back? The place is crawling with demons."

"Then we'll just have to drive them out," Odette answered simply.

"What about Wren, Odette? It's not safe for her."

"Then someone's going to have to stay behind with her," she replied, looking pointedly at Derek.

"What? I'm not letting you go back there alone. I can't."

"Fiera and Angel will be with me."

"Why can't one of them stay?"

"Because Fiera wouldn't want to sit out this fight, and Angel's lost her once before."

"I've lost you before too," Derek reminded her.

"Yes, but that was before there was someone more important than me to protect."

To this, Derek had no answer. He couldn't be made to decide between Odette and Wren. It just wasn't possible. He loved them both far too much.

If he stayed with Wren, something could happen to Odette, and he wouldn't be there. There were far too many instances of when something happened to Odette when he wasn't around, in his eyes.

However, if he went with Odette, Wren would be alone, as Fiera would need to stay with Angel regardless of where she went. Fiera wasn't as strong as she once was against demons, a point that had been proved already, and she would need Angel's protection. If they stayed together with Wren, he and Odette would be too shorthanded to fight Katriel effectively. However, if they went with Odette, Wren would be alone unless Derek stayed. It was a no win situation.

Despite his own reasoning, he gave no definitive answer at that moment. He looked over at Wren, who was sleeping peacefully. He thought her lucky, as he knew he couldn't afford to sleep as she did. He had to stay alert and awake. It was bad enough he hadn't rested in quite some time, but neither had Odette, and to him, that was much worse.

All thoughts of sleep vanished from Derek's mind when something suddenly hit the door with a deafening thud. A second one followed. The doors burst open, revealing four demons and the person Odette assumed to be…

"Katriel!" Wren called his name like she knew him. Her eyes were wide with fear, her small body paralyzed with it. The four demons suddenly swept into the room. Before Odette could get a chance to summon her wings, one of them grabbed Wren.

"Don't do anything rash," Katriel commanded, not looking at Wren, but staring into Odette's eyes, "and neither will he."

Odette dropped her sword. Derek followed suit.

Two more demons walked into the room, holding the limp bodies of Angel and Fiera. Odette stifled a gasp.

Katriel laughed at Odette, whose fear for her friends was showing on her face. "You don't need to worry. Those two are fine. It's really a shame Fiera wasn't killed by my demon sentries on her way here. It was her blood that led us here. Of course, she didn't bleed the entire way. However, when the trail passed Rayne, I knew you rats would hide in this abandoned castle."

"Let Wren go!" Odette called to him. "It's me you want."

"I can't do that. You see, if I allow her to live, would that really be fair to all the other Guardian children I'm going to slaughter?"

Odette couldn't believe anyone could be so psycotic. She hated the idea that Katriel was anywhere near her daughter, let alone the fact that he was going to kill her. Her thoughts distracted her as the remaining three demons who weren't holding anyone captive came behind Odette and Derek. Suddenly, Derek dropped. Odette turned around to see a demon's fist coming toward her head. And then everything went black.

xXx

Odette woke up with her hands tied over her head to the bars of a cellar window. She looked around to see that her husband and friends were held captive in a similar fassion. Beside her, Derek was still unconscious, but Angel and Fiera were already awake and alert. However, they were silent and still as statues. Neither one of them moved even their eyes except to blink. She then saw why. There was a rather large demon guard by the door, watching them closely. Although her husband and friends were, for the most part, unharmed, she could not see Wren anywhere, which caused her great distress.

Derek then woke up and looked around. He opened his mouth to speak, but Odette quickly shook her head negatively. She indicated the demon at the door. Derek's mouth shut. He too noticed Wren was not around.

The door suddenly opened, and through it stepped Katriel, looking quite victorious. Odette was filled with a abrupt, uncontrollable loathing. She felt it in her blood, running throughout her body. Oh, how she hated him. Katriel smiled smugly at her.

"Well, what have we here?" He wandered in front of them, stopping in front of Odette first. "A conquered, so-called queen."

"Where is my daughter?" Odette demanded, steel in her voice.

"Oh she's perfectly safe, I assure you," he answered slickly. He moved on to stand in front of Derek. "We also have a weakling king." Derek returned no insult, nor did he demand to see his daughter. He glared piercingly down at Katriel, who quickly moved on to Fiera. "A traitorous half-sister."

"I'll admit, I haven't heard the 'half-sister' part before," she said. "But even if I am a traitor, I'm a hell of a lot better than a piece of scum like you."

"You'd like to think so, Enyo…" he moved on to Angel. "And a glorified pretty boy."

"Jealous?" Angel asked, smiling deviously. For a moment, even Fiera was taken aback by Angel. He'd never been so blatantly arrogant before.

"I don't envy the dead. Or those who are about to die. Now then, the girl is with me, for the time being. So don't worry. She's in good hands. As for the rest of you, try not to get too comfortable. As soon as my army and I have regained our strength, and don't get any ideas, Odette, we are by no means vulnerable, we'll tear down every remaining Guardian City in the world. Bit. By. Bit. You, Odette, won't die like every other Guardian I've killed with my own hands, no. I'll make you watch. The rest of you will die when I'm tired of knowing you're wasting space and air. You Guardian scum have been allowed to live far too long. It is high time demons take their place as the dominant beings in this world."

"Like father like son," Fiera muttered.

"Don't pretend to be so righteous, Enyo. This could be yours, if you'd only come back to our father's side."

"Oh shut the hell up with your preachy, ridiculous notions! I know where I stand right now, but I'm not moving. Not now, not ever."

"Have it your way. And you, Odette, You killed my father. I thank you for that. Now I have all the demons I need at my disposal, and no competition. I'll make sure you get a good look at every fallen, burned, destroyed Guardian city before you die."

At that, Katriel left.

A few minutes of silence passed, but were soon broken by Angel.

"Hah!" he exclaimed in pride. Odette and the others looked over to Angel only to see that he had broken through the rope that bound him. He leaped over to the guard, and unsheathed the demon's sword. With one more quick movement, the guard was dead.

"Angel of death," Fiera commented as he untied Odette.

"Maybe, but it got the job done," he replied as he moved on to Derek. He freed Fiera last, enjoying a long kiss when he did so. They broke apart, smiling a little, but soon remembering their surroundings.

"I can't believe you asked him if he was jealous."

"I've been with you too much."

Odette walked over, happy to be free, but worried about Wren. "What does he want with my daughter?"

"He wants to torment you," Fiera answered, eyes hardening. "He wants to make you angry."

"Mission accomplished," Derek muttered. Anger brewed in his eyes like the storm clouds from earlier.

"That being said, we need to get to Wren before he" Fiera stopped, not wanting to finished the sentence.

"Yeah," Derek cut in. "Let's go."

Fiera closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Every hair on her head stood up, giving the rest of its length more body. She opened her mouth slightly, and her fangs were revealed. She then opened her eyes. While still a deep burgundy, they smoldered with fury. She was unleashing the demon within herself.

"Everyone says its still there, waiting. I think it's high time that the demon helps me out, since I'm allowing it to live and all. I'm glad Helena didn't kill it. I think I can handle these new demons now, which means I can win, I can survive, I can continue to help you, Odette."

"Glad to hear it," Odette said, smiling herself. Fiera was more than a sister to her. So much more. Maybe like a Guardian Angel...

"I'll bet Katriel is in the reception room. He'd probably want the biggest room so he can show off."

With Odette in the lead, they took off out the door. Fiera dashed ahead and up the stairs. "We're in the south cellar," she called back. "It'll take less than five minutes for us to get into the main south hall. From there, it's a straight hallway to the reception room."

Odette sped and the others began to run faster to be able to catch up with her. They burst through the doors to get onto the main level of the castle, only to run into a group of demons. They were easily slain by Odette and the others. Angel turned his attention down the hall, where the doors to the reception room stood. Two more demons stood there, but the hall was too long for them to clearly see Odette and the others.

"Okay, so we'll take out those demons," Fiera began.

"Bust down the doors," Angel continued.

"Get Wren out of there," Derek added.

"And take Katriel down," Odette finished, fire in her eyes.

Fiera somehow disappeared, no trace left but her voice. "Wait here."

She returned as quickly as she left, with four swords and knives in her hands. On her forearms were gauntlets. After passing out everything in her hands, she reached into her pockets. She pulled a few more throwing knives and a small amount of bandages. She handed the last to Odette.

"If anyone on your side gets hurt, other than Katriel, you can wrap up the wounds with these."

Odette smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Fiera."

"Right. Let's go."

Fiera bolted down the hall with Angel right on her heals. Fiera's sword was held in her right hand behind her. Odette noticed it had a slight curve to it. Fiera and Angel crossed paths on the way to the demons. When Fiera reached her target, she whipped her arm around, instantly slaying the demon with one smooth, fluid movement. Angel took a more brutal course. He took the demon by storm, and drove his blade through the demon's heart.

Odette and Derek joined them at the door. Fiera was just about to say something, but she stopped. She glanced to the end of the hall.

"I hear more demons coming. A lot of them." She turned back to Odette and Derek. "You go ahead, we'll take care of the-"

The demons appeared in the hall, and were taking over it. They moved at speeds Fiera herself was surprised at. They reached Fiera and Angel quickly, but were killed just as abruptly. Fiera looked up to Odette from her place in the middle of the battle.

"Save Wren! Go!" Odette turned to open the door. "And Odette," Fiera called to her, only continuing when Odette turned her head. "Make sure Wren gets back okay. If anything happened to that kid, I don't think I'd be able to forgive you!"

Derek bust down the door. Odette was the first to rush through it. There, she met Katriel, who was sitting on a throne, with Wren on his lap.

But there was something strange about Wren.

She wasn't fighting back, as Odette would have expected. She just sat there, eyes blank, looking straight ahead…

"What have you done to her?!" Odette demanded.

"Nothing at all, Odette," Katriel falsely assured her, petting Wren's blonde hair. "I just convinced her to be a good little girl for me."

"Wren, wake up!" Derek yelled. "He's not safe! Get away!"

Wren closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she looked directly at Derek. "Daddy!"

Katriel stood up, holding Wren by the collar of her shirt.

"Let her go!" Odette commanded.

"As you wish," Katriel replied coolly, lifting Wren high above his head. He lifted his right foot as if he was going to kick Wren like a child's ball.

He dropped her. She fell for no more than half a second before Derek ran over and caught her. He leaped away from Katriel, landing with his back to the enemy. A bad move.

Katriel pulled a knife from his shirt, and with deadly accuracy, he threw it, hitting Derek in the back. Derek nearly landed on top of Wren, who screamed. Odette looked over at him in horror. Blood was pooling around Derek, flowing from his back. She glared back at Katriel. "You're going to pay for that."

Katriel stared at her, his cold eyes boring into hers.

"Will I? Odette? I had no intention on harming the child. Derek was a fool. I planned for him to do exactly as he did."

"You sick, twisted-" she stopped, something about the room changed. Or was it her perception of things around her?

"Tell me, are you angry?"

Odette could feel pressure in her mind. She tried to ignore it, force it away with will power, but nothing worked. "Yes…" she admitted.

"Furious? Enraged?"

Odette's knees buckled. She hit her knee on the floor. "Yes."

"And am I inside your mind?"

"Yes."

"Die."

Odette hardly felt it when she hit the floor.


	7. Bloody Fighting

"These things just keep coming!" Fiera called to Angel. She whirled around and expertly killed another demon. Sweat covered her face, and there was blood spattered everywhere on her body.

"I know!" Angel agreed. He didn't look much different from his wife. Another demon fell to his right, then another to his immediate left. He looked up. Demons were backing down the hallway. "Katriel's got to be calling them. He's probably inside their minds, just like he was inside Wren's mind."

"And as long as Odette is fighting him, we've still got to deal with these creeps." Fiera jetted off, moving diagonally among the demon ranks. She was like lightning, but more deadly. Not one demon remained standing where her path led. She jumped back to Angel's side. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine. I just wish there was an end to all of this."

"So do I... Wait. Shouldn't Derek have come out with Wren by now? It seems to me that Odette wouldn't want her anywhere nearby."

"Then, that must mean…"

"They're losing."

Angel pulled some throwing knives out of his pockets. "Normally I wouldn't condone using these, but we need to either find an end to this, or make one ourselves." Angel swung his arm in one wide arc. At the last moment, he released the knives. Most of them found their targets in the hearts and faces of the demons. Only a slight few fell to the floor without causing damage.

Fiera saw her opening in the chaos among the demons. There were some that were not moving, too frightened by Angel's deadly accuracy with the knives. She dashed among the ranks of demons, once again leaving death behind her. Demons fell one after the other. Angel ran up beside her, and together, they fought down the hall.

"These guys can go on until we kill them," Fiera said. "But we're going to run out of energy if something doesn't go our way, and soon."

"But we've got to hold out. For Odette and Derek's sake."

"And we will. For as long as it takes, we'll keep going, keep fighting until this war is done."

xXx

Odette had never felt a pain that equaled the one Katriel was inflicting inside her mind. He was confusing her, scrambling up her sense of location. One moment, she would not know where she was. The next, she would be in her room, trying to sleep. She could hear Wren, crying.

"_Why is she crying?" Odette asked herself. She was a little confused. It didn't seem real. But then again, it felt real. But wouldn't Wren just get up and ask for what she wanted? No, that wasn't right. Wren was only six months old. She couldn't speak or walk yet, of course not. But still, Odette was sure she'd just tended to Wren... "I'm sure I just fed her half an hour ago..." _

_Wren continued to cry._

"_Okay, I'm coming… but I thought it was Derek's turn…"_

Derek.

Derek couldn't see about Wren. Derek was hurt, wasn't he?

Her mind snapped back into reality. Katriel had thrown her into a past memory of when Wren was very young. She opened her eyes, but she found she could barely breathe. It was like her lungs were frozen in place, and she was fighting against the ice for even the slightest bit of air. She couldn't speak, as she didn't have enough air. However, if she could, she had quite a few words for Katriel.

Then, she felt something nudging on her back. They were two tiny hands.

"Please, wake up, Mama," Wren pleaded. "You have to get up."

Something surged in Odette, a sudden power she had never known. Feeling the loathing stare of Katriel on her back, she quickly snatched Wren up and leaped to the other end of the room. She set Wren down and moved in front of her. She looked over at Derek. He had gotten over his wound and was now moving to join them.

"Are you alright?" Odette asked.

"Yes, for now," he answered, moving in front of Wren so that Katriel wouldn't be able to see her. "But we can't keep this up. Wren needs to get out of here."

"I know. But there's no exits that won't lead you straight to a horde of demons."

"I thought Fiera and Angel were taking care of that."

"They can't. As long as Katriel's alive, they'll keep coming. Fiera and Angel are trying to kill them all, but I don't know how well that's going to work." Odette thought a moment, and took a deep breath. "Derek, I need you to watch Wren while I fight Katriel."

Derek nodded begrudgingly. "Be careful."

Odette stood up and brandished her sword. She glowered at Katriel, staring him down, feeling the hatred and contempt she held for him pulse through her veins with each stroke of her heart.

"You look upset, Odette," Katriel noted falsely.

"I guess you're right," Odette replied. "But I understand your trick now. You're toying with my emotions and making me angry so I'll be clumsier when I fight you. I finally figured out that Guardians, myself in particular, are not stable when they're angry, which means I haven't been fighting you as effectively as I could have, had I been more calm."

"Oh, you figured me out, Odette. I'm impressed. But not greatly." He pulled out a few more knives. "The armory here is quite impressive, I'll admit. I didn't know you noble Guardians even practiced with throwing knives… but still. Prepare to die!"

In the next instant, five perfectly sharpened knives were flying at Odette. She could have moved away from them easily, given her amazing speed. Unfortunately, she knew if she dodged them, Wren and Derek would be hit.

Odette lifted her sword. Without really trying, she quickly swung the blade and hit three of the knives squarely. Another one was tipped and its direction was changed. But the fifth was a stray, and she missed it. It grazed her arm, slicing through her shirt and cutting her skin.

Wren and Derek gasped slightly. Odette barely flinched.

Blood ran down her arm, staining her shirt.

Odette dashed to Katriel, sprinting lightly on her toes. Katriel jumped over her. Odette skidded to a stop and somehow managed to slide around to face him.

"You think highly of yourself, don't you Odette?" Katriel taunted. "Unfortunately, you still don't impress me."

"I think it's you who's trying to impress somebody," Odette fired back.

"I don't need to impress you. I just need to confuse you long enough to make you fall down and never give up."

Katriel appeared at her side like a bolt of lightning. Then, he was in front of her. Then, to the right. Left. He circled around Odette, moving too fast for her to see. His constant movement made her dizzy. He was right, it was a confusing technique. Thinking she had finally figured out the pattern of his movement, Odette struck out.

But she missed.

Her sword thrust left her shoulder exposed. Katriel's sword bared down on her, sending blood spurting from the wound several feet away. It spattered on the floors. Odette whirled her sword around to hit him, but she was once again too slow.

Then, she felt blows hitting her from all parts of her body. One in the stomach, next in her back, then the shoulder, and another in the throat. She couldn't see the punches used to deliver them, she could only feel the shocks of pain as they hit her body.

Katriel stopped, and when Odette finally saw him clearly, he was about twenty feet away, looking very smug. "I call that the Lightning Maneuver. It's usually not deadly, but I assure you, it hurts, and it will for a few days after this.

Odette then remembered something. Fiera, having lived as a demon for about twenty years before being reborn as a repentant demon, knew several techniques the strongest demons used, as she had used them herself. But there was one in particular that Odette was trying to recall.

Suddenly knowing how the move worked, Odette leaped four times toward Katriel. She too was fast, nearly matching his speed. She took two more steps before performing the actual attack. On the first step, she readied her blade. On the second, she crossed her own body with her arm. And on the last step, the seventh step of the attack, she swung the sword in a wide arc, too fast for Katriel to move in defense.

Her attack proved effective. A long wound appeared across Katriel's chest. Odette jumped back before he could recover and attack her.

"Not bad," he said, putting his hand on the wound, his blood pooling between his fingers.

"Fiera taught me that. The Seven Steps to Hell, she called it. I can see why now."

"Then perhaps I have underestimated you. Let's end this."

"I couldn't agree more."

Odette charged Katriel. They clashed, their blades immediately locking. Odette freed hers and went for a quick thrust before Katriel could regain the full use of his blade. However, he deflected it, knocking it aside. Continuing the movement, he brought his sword back up, nearly cutting her face. He came back down with his blade, which Odette blocked. She came with a strong uppercut to his chin.

He was knocked back a few paces, but recovered. He was more angry now. He attacked, using the extent of his speed. Odette was careful to pay attention this time, and she was more able to track his movements, making her more able to dodge his dogged attacks.

xXx

Fiera slew another demon. Her arms were growing quite tired from all the fighting. She'd never had to battle this long. Angel seemed to be doing well. He was pacing himself, handling each demon decisively as it came. He had little trouble.

Fiera suddenly caught a glance of the end of the hallway. "Angel, there's an end to this!"

Angel followed her eyes and smirked. "Odette must be really taking up all of Katriel's concentration."

Fiera backed up to stand by Angel. "Come on. Let's finish these guys off and get Derek and Wren out of there."

"Agreed."

They ran through the ranks of the demons, felling the remaining opposition with ease. Within seconds, the hall was cleared.

Suddenly, Odette and Katriel were both distracted by Fiera and Angel, who had defeated every demon Katriel had thrown at them, throwing open the doors. They didn't speak to Odette, but dashed over to Wren and Derek.

"It's safe for you two to leave now," Fiera informed them quickly. "Angel will see you out. I'll cover the rear."

With Angel leading the way, Derek and Wren quickly left, giving Odette one last glance before they escaped.

"I love you, Odette," Derek said just before he stepped out.

"I love you, Mama," Wren added. Just from hearing the two of them, Odette felt immensely stronger. "I love you too, both of you."

Fiera was the last to go, throwing a 'good luck' grin at Odette.

"Hey, Odette," she said. "Make sure you don't get yourself killed. If anything ever happened to you, I don't think I'd be able to forgive you for that either."

Odette nodded. "Will do."

Fiera took off, closing the door behind her. Odette could hear her shouting orders to clear the building.

"Be careful," she whispered.

"How sweet… I'll kill you, Odette," Katriel, who had been standing perfectly still, as if to give them their last moment, said matter-of-factly. "Then I'll hunt down every one of them, and when they're not expecting it, I'll slaughter them."

Odette grimaced. "You're going to stay away from them, because I'm going to kill you, Katriel."

They resumed their battle, more fiercely than before. Odette's strength was waning, but so was Katriel's. They were both moving slower in their exhaustion. Odette had no problem seeing him, but he had no problem defending himself against her.

Suddenly, Odette was struck with an idea. She leaped back a good twenty feet. The moment she landed, she charged Katriel again, her sword held horizontally out from her, aimed at his abdomen. Katriel began to hurdle toward her in response. At the last moment, however, Odette dropped, and with her sword in the same position, she took out his feet from under him. He fell facedown on the ground with a satisfying thud.

Odette, having gained too much momentum to turn around quickly, made a loop and came after him again. He managed to get to his feet. Odette seemed to be attacking the same way, but this time she was faster, as if she had found some reserve of energy that was buried deep within her body.

This time, when they met, she slashed upwards, a long wound streaking up Katriel's cheek. He came back around with his sword and cut her in the back. However, it wasn't deep enough to stop her, but it did slow her down enough to turn around, if she planned it right. She dropped her knees and used her hand to stabilize herself as she rotated around to face Katriel.

Seeing that Katriel was growing more enraged, Odette stopped on the pretense that she was tired. He made a move that reminded Odette of Fiera, and thus gave her an idea. He dashed at her, using his legs to propel him forward like a machine. He swung his blade at Odette with an amazing force – an uncontrollable force.

When Odette backed out of the way, he missed, and just like Fiera, he ended up falling. Odette was about to strike him in the heart, but he managed to kick her in the stomach with enough force to flip her over him and send her to the ground on her back.

He tried to jump, his sword raised overhead, on Odette, but she waited until the last possible moment to move. When she could delay no longer, Odette rolled out of the way. When she did, he could not gain control of himself fast enough to stop himself from once again falling on his face. Using his moment of vulnerability, Odette put an end to him.

She quickly pulled one of the small knives that Fiera had armed her with from her pocket and got to her knees beside Katriel. Foolishly, Katriel wasted time rolling over so that he was on his back. His eyes widened when he saw Odette over him. Odette held the knife high above her head for an instant before bringing it down. She stabbed him in the perfect center of his black heart.

Blood was everywhere, gushing from the wound, pooling on the floor.

"Don't think you've won," he sputtered with his dying breath. "There are a thousand demons like me, and one of you. The odds aren't good for you, my dear Odette." He clipped the last words with an emphasis that made Odette shiver. She got over it quickly, too amazed that he was dying.

With those words, he died. Even a demon such as Katriel was vulnerable in the heart.

Odette got to her feet and dropped the knife. She couldn't believe for a moment that it was over. She had blood all over her hands and on her clothes. It smelled absolutely terrible.

Yes, it was over. Katriel lay unmoving on the floor, his eyes blank. He was truly dead.

Odette ran from the room. Down the hall she went, not stopping until she was outside. Strangely enough, it was foggy, and thickly so. She looked around for a moment for Derek and the others, but it was no use. The fog was far too thick to see anything. She was just about to call for them when they appeared.

The mist lifted as Derek, Wren in his arms, Fiera, and Angel walked up to her.

"It's over," Odette announced. "Katriel's dead."

"And you made it out in one piece, I'm happy to see," Fiera commented.

Wren looked as if she was going to cry tears of joy and relief.

"I'm alright, sweetie," Odette promised, taking Wren from Derek. Wren buried her head in Odette's blonde hair. They stood still for a moment, both happy the other was unharmed in the battle. Wren straightened her back and faced Odette.

"Mama, you smell really bad."


	8. News and Conclusion

Little by little, Elmswell was rebuilt. In a relatively short time, all the vital buildings were reconstructed and the citizens came back. The castle was cleaned out, all the traces of a demon inhabitance scrubbed away.

Odette and Derek pitched in more than was necessary, according to the rest of the Guardians. However, Odette and Derek felt they needed to help their people as their people helped them. While Wren played with the other children of Elmswell, her parents were often helping to rebuild houses that had been destroyed by Katriel and his demons.

Odette was impressed by the teamwork the Guardians displayed when rebuilding the city. She'd been accustomed to see everyone work together when they were fighting, but even in times of peace, Guardians stuck by each other, which was a notable and comforting thought.

Fiera and Angel were always busy helping people rebuild. They rarely came home until after dark. However, they insisted Odette and Derek not work too hard, as they still had to look after Wren.

xXx

"It's good to have things back to normal," Derek declared one evening. He and Odette were walking around in the garden, alone for the first time in what felt like years.

"Yes," Odette agreed. "I'm glad everyone's safe."

"Even the Eastern Line is rebuilding itself."

"They're pretty strong, aren't they?"

"Not as strong as you."

Odette thought about that for a moment. "Derek, am I better this way?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you… well, what do you think, now that I'm strong? Now that you don't have to rescue me from everything?"

Derek carefully pondered her question, not wanting to offend her with his answer, but wanting to be as honest as he could be. "Well, you seem to be happier with yourself, so I'm glad for that. You're in a lot more danger than you used to be, but to see you handle it makes me proud."

"I'm glad I can handle it. I hated depending on you because I was so helpless."

Derek looked at her, shocked. "Odette, I would have never described you as 'helpless.'"

"I certainly would have," Odette countered. "When we were human, everything that could have possibly hurt me did. We'd go one step forward and two steps back with my safety."

"I was the one who put you in danger."

"Not intentionally."

"But it was preventable. If I'd just said why I love you the first time, you would have had no reason to leave, and Rothbart wouldn't have captured you."

"He would have come after my father and me some other way," Odette assured him.

He allowed the argument. She was, after all, right. "Okay, I shouldn't have ignored my mother's birthday the second time. If I had been there, Clavius wouldn't have captured her, I wouldn't have had to rescue her, and you wouldn't have had to turn into a swan to save me."

"That's a little bit roundabout," Odette pointed out. "Next."

"Okay... I should have burned those notes when I had a chance. If I had, Zelda wouldn't have been looking for the last piece, and she wouldn't have held you for ransom over it."

"Okay, I'll give you that one. That one was your fault."

Derek laughed. "The sad part is; you knew from the beginning that I should have burned them. I didn't listen… I won't make that mistake again." The last was a serious promise. "I won't say I love you any less than I did back then, because that would be a downright lie. But it's not just what you've become and how strong you are now that's made me love you more. It's the times we've had together. You've given me a beautiful daughter, and that, among other things, has made me love you more now than ever before."

"Thank you, Derek."

They started to walk around the castle. It was silent for a while, but they soon returned to chatting with each other, although the subject matter was much lighter. They drifted from one subject to the next, just catching up. It felt like a century since they had really talked. They traced the castle's newly cleaned white walls. The lawn was beautiful and green, bushes colored with flowers. It was beautiful to see everything rebuilt and groomed.

Presently, they walked under Angel and Fiera's balcony.

"Really?" It was Angel's voice. It was full of joy. He sounded excited. Very excited.

Odette looked up, wondering what the happiness was about, not that it was unwelcome.

"Yes, really!" Fiera's reply came. She sounded even happier.

Odette looked questioningly at Derek, who promptly shook his head negatively.

"I have no idea what's going on," he said.

"That makes two of us," Odette agreed.

XxX

An hour later, it was time for dinner. The drum cadence started, and Fiera and Angel led the way, arms linked, to the table. They still seemed overjoyed about something.

Finally, it was Derek, Odette, and Wren's turn to walk. When they sat down, Odette immediately turned to Fiera.

"What's the smile for?"

Fiera grinned even wider. "Well, I was talking to Angel earlier, and I told him I found something out."

"What?"

"I'm surprised I didn't think of it. I mean, it's been going on for two weeks…"

"Oh come on, Fiera," Odette laughed. "Out with it already."

"Don't tease her," Angel said, smiling himself.

"Well," Fiera drew out the word just enough to make Odette feel as if she would snap. "Angel and I are expecting an addition to the family."

Odette's eyes widened in happiness for her best friend. "You mean you're-"

"Yep," Fiera finished. "I'm going to have a baby."

Odette quickly leaned over and told Derek, who conveyed his congratulations before he explained to Wren what was going on. She seemed happy about the news too.

"Have you thought of any names?" Odette asked.

"Well, it's a little early for that," Fiera responded, looking down at her stomach. "But I did come up with a few I liked. If it's a girl, then I think Emeline would be a good choice. And for a boy, Chayton."

"I like Chayton."

"Good, because I have a feeling it's a boy," Fiera replied, smiling.

"I hope so," Angel chimed in. "You women are driving me crazy."

Fiera playfully punched him on the arm. "Who asked you, anyway?"

"Tell me about it," Derek called over.

Odette jokingly glared at him. "You'd better watch it, mister."

The entire table, Wren included, although she wasn't sure what was going on, dissolved into laughter. They stayed there until late that night, as they all felt too energetic and celebratory to sleep. However, Wren was still only four years old, so Odette volunteered to put her to bed. Truly, Odette needed a quiet moment, and reading a story would be a good way of getting one.

Odette tucked her daughter in. it felt good to be doing something normal, something that didn't cause a multitude of mental or physical strain. Also, Odette liked spending time with Wren, and moments like this were perfect for doing just that.

Wren looked up at her, grinning, as she expected her bed time story. Odette picked up the book and flipped to the page she had left off on the night before.

She began to read aloud. "The princess, still in her swan form, flew back to the lake, trying to stay in the air as long as possible and avoid landing in the water. The prince followed on his horse, hurrying to see her before the dark spell was completed. Meanwhile, the princess had landed and transformed back to her human self. A few moments later, the prince found her.

"He thought she had died already, before he could make it, but when he held her close, she woke up just long enough to hear his words to her. After years of fighting each other, the prince finally told the princess he loved her. But it was too late, it seemed. The princess was dying, and there was nothing he could do.

"The princess fainted, as she was too weak to stay awake any longer. The prince cried out, declaring the vow of everlasting love he had made was for the real princess, not for the phony one the enchanter made.

"Then, the enchanter himself appeared. The prince grabbed him and demanded the enchanter make the princess well again. 'Don't let her die,' the prince said. 'Don't you dare let her die.'

"The enchanter made fun of the prince. But the prince was persistent. He demanded the enchanter save the princess. 'You're the only one with the power,' he said. 'Now do it!'" Odette's impression of Derek – though Wren didn't know it was actually Derek – made her daughter laugh.

"The enchanter's reply was a deal that the prince had to take. 'Only if you defeat me,' he said.'

"The enchanter, right before the prince's eyes, turned into a beast that resembled a very large bat. The prince wasted no time in trying to fight it. But the prince was at a disadvantage, as he was not big, like the enchanter was at the moment. The prince kept getting hurt and was losing badly. Then, the brave animals, who had been helping the princess all along, retrieved the prince's bow from the bottom of the lake.

"They threw the bow to the prince, who had no arrows to us it with. Then, the prince's friend appeared, and though he was very afraid" – Odette had to fight laughter, as she knew how much of a coward Bromley was – "shot an arrow to the prince. Then, the prince caught it, and used it to defeat the enchanter.

"The enchanter was beaten, and the prince immediately returned to the princess's side. He hugged her close again, and told all the reasons why he loved her. Then, a miracle happened. The princess's eyes opened and she called out his name. She was alive! And the spell was broken. The prince had proved his love for the princess, and they were married the very next day."

Odette looked at Wren, who had fallen asleep.

"And they all lived happily ever after."

**Woohoo! It's done. Yay! I just had to add that last bit about the story Odette was reading to Wren. And yes, Fiera had a boy. I probably won't write another sequel, but I do know that :D Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
